The move (alec x magnus)
by bookluver123 XD
Summary: Alec has to move with his family and his next door neighbor is a cute boy - Magnus! Rated T. Boy/Boy Love. Malec
1. The deal

The Move

"Alec were here" His sister shouted eagerly, _great _Alec thought _were here. _

Alec had been dreading this moment for the past couple of months, the moment being the move to...well wherever this was.

His parents had decided to move as his fathers job had given him a raise, but the catch was he had to move. He was going to decline the offer but then my mother convinced him it would be good for the family - well she meant Alec mostly.

She thought the move would get him to "open up". Well that was never going to happen, I mean they didn't even know he was gay, and he would like it to stay that way.

Alec slowly got out the car followed by an energetic Izzy, a grumpy Jace and a sleepy Max who looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up. Alec switched his attention to his new supposedly home, it was smaller than his last and looked older.

Alec was snapped out of his thoughts by Izzy shouting "I bagsy the biggest room!".

Well that did it, Jace, Izzy and Max all started arguing about who gets the biggest room, however Alec didn't care about that, he wanted the smallest and most unnoticeable room - just like him unnoticeable. He went round to the back of the car searching for his suitcase, getting the others out as he searched.

Alec slowly trudged along the path sighing as he approached his new unfamiliar front door, the house did seem homey but it wasn't **his** home.

The room he ended up choosing was the smallest and plainest out of the other 3 where Izzy ended up with the biggest (no suprise), Jace had the second biggest and Max had the one with the most book space.

Cautiosly Alec placed his suitcase on top of the wardrobe then led down on the bed and listened to his music.

Alec was silently enjoying his music when suddenely his door was flung open and Izzy barged in, "Izzy please leave me alone" Alec moaned.

Izzy sighed and sat next to her big brother on the bed "Look Alec I know you hate this move, we all do. But you should make the most of it like maybe...get a boyfriend. I heard there's a cute guy next door" Izzy said giggling.

Alec glared at Izzy then replied "Izzy! I don't want a boyfriend, stop going on about my love life. I will get a boyfriend when I want one" Alec slightly blushed after saying this then pushed Izzy out of his room.

Alec slowly racked his hand through his jet black hair,_ Why couldn't she leave him alone? _

After awhile of laying down on his bed thinking about what Izzy had said he heard his name being called. He sighed then walked down the stairs meeting his mother by the front door talking to an unknown woman.

"Hi mum" Alec said standing awkwardly beside her, "Alec, this is our lovely new next door neighbor"

Alec turned to look at the woman "Umm...hi.." Alec said trying to smile.

"Hello, my name is Jenny" The woman said, with a friendly smile

"Nice to meet you" Alec replied

Alec stood there in awkward silence before asking his mother if he could go and finish unpacking his stuff which she replied to with a yes.

Alec quickly rushed back up to his room sighing as he reached for his suitcase and started unpacking his stuff. _Well that was embarrassing _he thought while slowly opening his window revealing a cute guy dancing in his room. Alec blushed _Izzy was right he is cute _Alec thought staring at the strange boy.

Alec continued to watch the boy dance around his room, and he thought he could see glitter on him. As Alec was staring he didn't notice his door was opened until he heard a voice say "I see you've seen Jenny's son" Alec jumped causing him to headbutt the frame of the window cursing he turned around to see his mum giggling quietly. Alec quickly blushed then replied "Yeah...he seems different"

His mum stopped laughing the said sternly "Look Alec I want you to be friends with him" Alec rolled his eyes the replied "Mum I can be friends with whom I choose." His mum sighed "Fine then but look Alec if you haven't made any friends within a week I am making you meet Magnus, deal?" "Fine then...Deal" He replied firmly shacking her hand, "Good luck Alec" She replied then left Alec's room.

_Why did I just do that. I'm never going to be able to make a friend in a week! _Panicking Alec punched the wall then tried to calm himself with deep breaths. He decided that he should just go to bed for today, it had been a long day and he needed a long rest before school tomorrow, Alec cringed at the thought he had always hated school.

_Hey guys, please share your thoughts with me and whether I should continue this story or not thanks ;) _


	2. The dream

His mum stopped laughing the said sternly "Look Alec I want you to be friends with him" Alec rolled his eyes the replied "Mum I can be friends with whom I choose." His mum sighed "Fine then but look Alec if you haven't made any friends within a week I am making you meet Magnus, deal?" "Fine then...Deal" He replied firmly shacking her hand, "Good luck Alec" She replied then left Alec's room.

_Why did I just do that. I'm never going to be able to make a friend in a week! _Panicking Alec punched the wall then tried to calm himself with deep breaths. He decided that he should just go to bed for today, it had been a long day and he needed a long rest before school tomorrow, Alec cringed at the thought he had always hated school

* * *

**Izzy's POV -**

Izzy was led on her bed on her phone looking at new fb updates and new profiles criticizing peoples choices for their profile pictures. She sighed, _I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. _

Eventually Izzy put her phone down and tried settling in her new unfamiliar bed when suddenly she head Alec screaming, _shit this always happens when he's uncomfortable with his surroundings.  
_

Cursing Izzy quickly slipped her slippers on and tried to man-over her way to Alec's room.

**Alec's POV -**

Alec was standing in the school hallway by his locker when suddenly the lights were turned off and it went pitch black.

Alec screamed, he always hated the dark, you never know what was going to happen.

Alec sat down on the floor drawing his legs into his chest rocking backwards and forwards chanting to himself that it would be ok. Alec managed to calm down a little but then he heard voices filling up the hallway and suffocating him; your kind are disgusting! Why do you exist? We hate you!

Alec suddenly bolted right up in his bed panting, sweating and screaming. It was just a dream...just a dream he told himself. Once Alec had calmed down a bit his door opened to reveal his lil sis Iz.

"Izzy wh-" Alec started to ask Izzy why she was here when she suddenly ran up to Alec and pulled him into a tight embrace. Eventually Alec relaxed into his sisters arms.

"I heard you screaming again Alec. Why wont you tell me what these dreams are about?" Izzy looked hurt but also concerned.

"It's fine Izzy...it was just a nightmare...you know were your getting chased by something or whatever" Alec said trying to stop his voice from shacking whilst trying to sound believable.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I can't sleep and you look like you need someone close" Izzy said still embracing her big bro in a hug.

"Sure" Alec replied budging up twards the wall macking room for Izzy to squeeze in. There wasn't really enough room so it was blank but it was cozy. It felt more like home with Izzy with him.

"Night Al" Izzy whispered leaning on his shoulder slowly closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Night Iz" Alec replied kissing the top of his sisters head before drifting off to sleep again, hopefully with no nightmares this time.

* * *

Magnus was having the best dream ever, he was swimming in a pool of glitter, when he suddenly was awoken by the sound of voices coming from his window. Groaning Magnus turned around burying his face in his pillow to block the sound of voices out but not achieving his goal.

_Just shut up!, _Magnus thought slipping his multicolored slipp Alers on walking towards his window. _Whoever woke me was going to pay, _he thought whilst slowly opening his window only to reveal a most amusing sight.

Magnnus saw a shirtless boy - Alec - whith black hair blushing uncontrollably, a fully clothed boy with blonde hair -Jace- laughing uncontrollably as the other boy attacked him with a pillow shouting things Magnus couldn't quite hear but they were along the lines of "Shut up!", "You pevert!". He could also see a girl sitting up on the bed rubbing her eyes glaring at the boys before attacking them both, kicking the blonde boy out the room then storming out after him.

"This is the lat time I help you with your nightmares!" He heard the girl shout before slamming the door shut leaving the shirtless boy staring at the door in disbelief.

Magnus couldn't help cracking up in laughter, _t__hat was hilarious. _

Alec's POV -

Alec was staring at the door in disbelief, _shi__t now I've done it._

Suddenly Alec heard laughter comming from his window, Alec quickly turned his head to see the cute boy he saw dancing yesturday crying with laughter.

Alec blushed again before looking down and realizing he was shirtless, _w-wait what!_

Alec quickly hid behind the wall grabbing the nearest top to him and slipping it on before looking back at the boy.

_" _Uhh...d-did we wake you?" Alec asked stuttering slightly.

The boy carried on laughing a bit before composing himself to look at the boy and reply "Yes you did in fact but don't worry I got to see a most amusing sight and a cute guy" He said winking at Alec making Alec blush deeper. _What was with me today I never blush this much._

_"_S-sorry about that my brothers a jerk" Alec replied looking at his hands to avoid staring at boy too much

"Soo would you care to explain what that was all about" Magnus said looking at Alec with curiosity

"S-sure" Alec said "Well ever since I was young I have these nightmares which result in me sitting up in bed panting, sweating, screaming and sometimes crying. Lately they've become more resent, like last night. Izzy my sister who was on my bed heard me screaming so ran to me and ended up staying with me for the night. And then this morning Jace walked up and started making cooing noises at us saying stuff like "Aww look at the lovebirds" and it pissed me off so I attacked him with my pillow causing Izzy to wake who then attacked us both, kicking Jace out in the process then storming out after him" Alec said forgetting to breath so had a hard time catching his breath.

Alec slowly looked up to see the boy wide eyed "Wow! Are you okay..I mean like about your dream?" Magnus asked politely.

Alec shuddered at the memory "Y-yeah I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying though" Alec replied.

"Alec! Come done now and explain why we were all woken by shouting!" Alec heard his mother called and winced.

"I-I have to go now" Alec replied getting up to leave his room.

"Wait! My name's Magnus what about yours?" Magnus shouted so Alec could hear.

"My name's Alec" Alec called out before running down the stairs.

_Magnus that's a wierd name,_ Alec thought, _but omg he talked to me actually talked to me!_


	3. The clothes

"I-I have to go now" Alec replied getting up to leave his room.

"Wait! My name's Magnus what about yours?" Magnus shouted so Alec could hear.

"My name's Alec" Alec called out before running down the stairs.

_Magnus that's a wierd name,_ Alec thought, _but omg he talked to me actually talked to me!_

* * *

After explaining the shouting to his mum Alec ran back up the stairs to get to the bathroom before Isabelle got there because otherwise he would be waiting for hours on end.

Panting Alec ran through the bathroom door locking it just before his sis got there, _phew made it._

Alec turned the shower temperature from cold to warm before stepping in and washing. After awhile Alec heard knocking on the bathroom door and Izzy and Jace shouting in sync "Hurry up Alec!" "Alright don't knock the door down" Alec shouted back whilst picking up his stuff and wrapping himself in a towel before opening the door to see an impatient Izzy and Jace.

"Finally" Izzy said exasperating

"Yeah yeah whatever" Alec said rolling his eyes and walking back to his bedroom.

Izzy was about to get in the shower when she had a brilliant idea "Al wait!" She called catching up to him. Alec looked at her confused, _now what._

"Alec please let me pick out your clothes, I proomise they wont be that bad. And you can't go to school like you ussually, you know first impressions count" Izzy said winking at him.

"Izzy please don't" Alec groaned "How I dress is fine" He said carrying on walking.

"No Alexander it is not. Most of your clothes are almost rags now, you need to dress better" Izzy said rolling her eyes before pushing him into his room "Put your underwear on then come to my room" She said be fore walking back to her new room to look for something suitable.

Alec out his underwear on - black like usual. Then slowly walked towards Izzy's lair. Alec took a deep breath before knocking on the door, _what have I gotten myself into._

"Enter" He heard Izzy say, Alec slowly entered the room tacking not to step on the deadly traps around the room which by the way was already littered with clothing and make-up and it was only there fist full day at this house, he eventually made it over to Izzy.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom go get changed" She said not bothering to look up from her phone.

Alec gulped before walking into the bathroom, the clothes he saw were alright compared too Izzy's standard. The top was black with a picture of a tiger on it, _well the top seems okay.._ Alec said slipping it over his head, luckily it wasn't tight but one look at the trousers and Alec groaned.

The trousers were chinos but the size was too small so it ended being unbelievably tight on him, _really Izzy, you call this "not bad"._

He then slowly stepped out of the bathroom to show Izzy. Izzy looked Alec up and down before jumping up and down in delight and squeling like she always does when she's excited, _oww that hurt my ears. _

"Oh my gosh Alec you look sexy" She says winking at him, Alec blushed slightly "Really?" he mumbled.

"Really really" Izzy replied before looking at his hair then sighing "You know I'm going to have to do something about your hair right" She says quickly grabbing a brush.

"No! Izzy please don't, my hairs fiine" Alec moaned

"Alexander I'm not going to murder you I'm just going to brush it" She said rolling her eyes before patting the spot beside her on the bed where Alec reluctantly sat down beside her as she brushed his hair.

"Done!" Izzy smiled eyeing Alec like he was her masterpiece.

"Thanks" Alec mumbled then walked back to his room looking in the mirror at himself, _Izzy was right he did look good compared to usual but the chinos were still too tight,_ he sighed. _I'm never going to win against her._

He quickly grabbed his backpack before going back downstairs and leaving for school, grabbing a piece of toast on the way out. _Well here goes the first day of a new school._


	4. English class

"Thanks" Alec mumbled then walked back to his room looking in the mirror at himself, _Izzy was right he did look good compared to usual but the chinos were still too tight,_ he sighed. _I'm never going to win against her._

He quickly grabbed his backpack before going back downstairs and leaving for school, grabbing a piece of toast on the way out. _Well here goes the first day of a new school._

* * *

Alec, Jace and Izzy were in the headmistress office in there new school, they were getting a speech about the school rules and what lessons they had and blah blah blah.

Alec would usually listen to this but today he was too distracted by A. The tight chinos he was wearing and B. The cute boy from nextdoor - Magnus.

When the meeting was over they grabbed the things needed then left the office.

"I felt like I was going to suffocate in there" Jace said acting like he was out of breath

"I know right." Izzy replied walking with Jace to their class, Alec on the other hand had a different class so walked by myself to English.

Alec held his breath before nervously tapping on the door, he waited for awhile and was about to know again when he heard a loud voice ssaying"Come in."

Alec slowly opened the door then entered the classroom, when he entered everyone turned to look at him and started whispering things to each other. I ignored them and looked around to see if Magnus was in his class and no surprise he wasn't.

_Wa__it! _Alec mentally slapped himself, _Why am I even looking for him it shouldn't bother me._

"Ah!" The techer face palmed him self "You must be Alec the new transfer student" He said looking at Alec and Alec nodded "Well go sit whevere you want were on page 61 in the textbook"

Alec scanned the room for an empty seat, he spotted one at the back next to the window and slightly isolated from the others. He quietly and quickly walked to that seat and opened his text book but then found himself starring out the window in a daydream again.

Alec was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a bang causing him to fall of his chair, everyone tuned to him and started laughing, Alec blushed before composing himself and sitting back up. Alec looked towards the source of the sound to see Magnus standing by the door looking at me and laughing. Alec blushed again _he must of seen me fall off my chair. _Alec burried his head in his arms, _th__is was going to be a long day._

"That's enough class. Alec are you ok?" The teacher asked looking in his direction, "Y-yeah I'm fine" Alec replied smiling weakly.

"If your sure. So then Mr. Bane would you care to explain why your so late?" The teacher asked

"I'm very sorry sir I couldn't find the right outfit to wear" He replied smiling.

"Right then, go sit down next to Alec" He said pointing at Alec

Alec groaned, _why does he have to sit next to me. _Magnus quickly sat down next to Alec "Hey Alec" he whispered "How was your trip?"

I looked at him confused "Hi Magnus...what trip?" Alec mumbled into his arms

"Nevermind darling" Magnus said and started to write

Alec blushed, _darling he called me darling?!_

After awhile Alec felt his consciousness drifting and the next thing he knew he was asleep.

Alec was dreaming that he was with Magnus alone at his house and they were kissing and cuddling when Magnus started trailing his hand lower, Alecs eyes shot open "PLEASE NOT THERE!" Alec shouted out then realized he was in class and that everyone was staring at him in shock. Alec blushed a deep, deep red before burying his head.

"Alec are you ok?" The teacher asked in concern

"Y-yeah I'm fine" He replied quietly

"Anyway class is over so you can all go now...except Magnus and Alec you two are staying behind."

_Great first day here and I'm already in trouble, _Alec glared up at Magnus, _this was all his fault if he wasn't so darn hot I wouldn't of gotten distracted._

I grabbed my stuff and went to the teacher "Can I please leave?" I asked

"If you tell me what that was about earlier" The teacher said looking at me sternly

"I fell asleep and had a nightmare. Now can I go?" I asked rolling my eyes

"Hmmm...no go sit back down you can spend your break with me today and same with Magnus" He said looking at us both

I brushed passed Magnus then sat back down in my chair. I looked at Magnus who passed me a piece of paper with a note on it:

_Why did you glare at me? It's not like this is my fault!_

_Oh but you don't get it, this is your fault,, it's all your fault. _Alec thought but wrote, look just leave me alone alright I don't want any friends. And I definitely don't want to stand out. Alec hesitated before passing it back to Magnus but eventually slid it back to Magnus.

Magnus looked at it in for a bit looking angry, he then scribbled furiously before passing it back to Alec not looking at him once. Alec sighed, _this is how it's supposed to be_, he told himself before reading the note which said;

_Fine then! I've been nice to you and this is what I get jerk!_

Alec felt hurt but then shook it off. He didn't reply to the note as to him that was the end of the conversation instead he pocketed the piece of paper then burried his face in his arms again trying not to cry.

_It's fine, this is what's supposed to happen_

_Magnus would never like me anyway_

_It wouldn't work_


	5. Apologize

Alec felt hurt but then shook it off. He didn't reply to the note as to him that was the end of the conversation instead he pocketed the piece of paper then buried his face in his arms again trying not to cry.

_It's fine, this is what's supposed to happen_

_Magnus would never like me anyway_

_It wouldn't work_

* * *

Alec wondered around the school in search of Jace and Izzy, he sighed. So far today had sucked, he made agnus hate him, already had a detention then was late to his next class. After awhile he found Jace and Izzy sat on a bench by themselves I went towards them and slide in beside Izzy.

"Alec! How's your day been?!" Izzy asked excitedly

"Meh. What about you two, how has your day been?" Alec replied before munching into a sandwich he got from the cafeteria

"Mine and Jaces' have been great. We made friends in all classes so far!" Izzy said looking at Jace who nodded whilst eating his burger

_No surprise there,_ Alec thought. "Sooo...who where you sat next to in your lessons?" Izzy asked Alec with anticipation

"Magnus in English and no one in maths" Alec said in mono tone

_"_Oooo how did it go with Magnus?" Izzy said winking. Alec cringed at the thought

"Izzy just give up alright. I ruined it with him" I got the piece of paper with our conversation on it and passed it to Izzy who looked confused.

Alec watched Izzy in amusement as her facial expressions changed as she read it.

"Alec! Your so stupid, why did you glare at him. I know you like him" Izzy said fuming with anger.

Alec nearly chocked on his food "IZZY! I do not like him and i happen to have a very good reason for glaring at him" Alec said pouting.

"I don't care what your **reason **was! You're coming with me now and your going to apologize to Magnus" Izzy said grabbing Alec by the ear and pulling him along

* * *

Magnus sat by himself today doodling in his sketch pad and cursing Alec under his breath, _what was wrong with him! _

Magnus suddenly heard familiar voices coming his way and turned his head to see Alec getting pulled along by his sister by the ear. He could hear Isabelle shouting "Your such an idiot" "I can't believe you did that!"

Magnus sighed, _what are they doing here, _he carried on doodling when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, he turned to see who it was only to see a very annoyed Alec.

"I'm sorry about earlier" He said averting Magnus' eyes and pouting

Izzy hit his brother on the head "Apologize properly Alec!" Izzy shouted then smiled at Magnus "I'm sorry for my idiotic stupid brother"

"Oww Izzy!" Alec said glaring at his sister before looking at Magnus "Look I'm sorry about earlier, I had a reason to glare at you but not because you did anything wrong" Alec said blushing slightly remembering his dream.

Magnus looked at Alec slightly amused "So why did you glare at me then?"

Alec completely blushed then "U-uh s-sorry I-" Alec ran off leaving his sister staring at him in disbelief "Terribly sorry for my brother. He wont even tell me why he was glaring at you but you can be sure I will get it out of him" She said with an evil glint in her eye before running after Alec.

_Wow, I almost feel sorry for Alec, _Magnus thought, _but I can't forgive him, he basically told me to fuck off!_

* * *

Alec ran into the boys toilet locking himself in a cubicle and banged his head on the door, _shit now I've done it, I've now made a complete fool of myself, congratulations Alec!_

Alec slowly left the boys toilet making sure Izzy wasn't there before heading to the room to be alone and listen to his iPod.

_About 2 hours later..._

Alec slowly opened his eyes and sat up, _damn it I fell asleep, _Alec looked at his iPod for the time "Shit!" Alec swore running out of the school grabbing his stuff on his way. Alec luckily was a good runner so he didn't find it hard running all the way home but he didn't know the way off by heart so after a few wrong turns he eventually made it home.

He quietly opened the front door and snuck upstairs to his bedroom managing to avoid his parents and sibling but when he opened his bedroom he saw Izzy sat on his bed on her phone.

"Ahhhh" Alec screamed causing Izzy to scream

"Alec don't do that! You scared me" Izzy said panting

"I scared you?! More like you scared me, what are you doing on my bed!" Alec shouted putting his stuff in the corner of his room

"Waiting for you duhhh" Izzy said rolling her eyes

"Well?! What do you want Alec said flopping down on his bed next to Izzy

"Now then Alexander you are going to tell me why you were glaring at wonder boy or I wont leave" Izzy said sternly

_Wonder boy? Oh she must mean Magnus! _Alec groaned "Promise you wont tell anyone" Alec said looking Izzy in the eyes

"Fiiine. Now tell tell" Izzy replied rolling her eyes

Alec explained all that happened in English and why he glared at Magnus and when Alec was done Izzy cracked up in laughter and ended crying with laughter.

"Oh my gosh Alec! You had a wet dream over Magnus, that's just hilarious!" Alec blushed like crazy

"IZZY! Get out now!" Alec replied burying his head in his pillow

"I'm sorry Alec but's that's just soo funny. If you want I can tell Magnus for you" Izzy said winking at Alec

"For heavens sake no Izzy! Now get out I'll tell him when I want to" Alec replied pushing Izzy out the room before laying back down on his bed.


	6. Friends

"Oh my gosh Alec! You had a wet dream over Magnus, that's just hilarious!" Alec blushed like crazy

"IZZY! Get out now!" Alec replied burying his head in his pillow

"I'm sorry Alec but's that's just soo funny. If you want I can tell Magnus for you" Izzy said winking at Alec

"For heavens sake no Izzy! Now get out I'll tell him when I want to" Alec replied pushing Izzy out the room before laying back down on his bed.

* * *

_A week later..._

_Damn it I haven't made any friends and that means having to see Magnus, _Alec groaned at the thought_,lets just hope mum has forgot._

Alec walked down to the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Max who was reading a manga with a lot of concentration,Alec grabbed a piece of toast from the center of the table and began munching on it.

Eventually his mother entered the kitchen, Alec gulped "H-hi Mum"

"Hey honey. Made any friends" She replies with a wink

_Great she didn't forget _"Yeah I did, he's called..umm..Jacob! That's his name" Alec said blushing

"There's no need to lie Alec. But I guessed you hadn't so I've already arranged for you to go round Magnus' after you've eaten breakfast" His mum says smiling at Alec

"Wait what?! No please mum I don't want to see Magnus" Alec says pouting

"Too bad your going, now go get changed" Alec moaned but obeyed his mum.

He put his usual clothes on, a black top, black/grey sweater - practically torn to rags and black jeans.

He sighed, _this was going to be a long, long day._

* * *

Magnus was sitting at his kitchen table eating a bowl of cornflakes when his mother walked in saying "Oh yeah Alec's coming over later in about 20 minutes so you might want to get ready"

Magnus nearly chocked on his cereal "Please tell me you joking" Magnus looked at his Mum and could tell she wasn't.

"Why?!" Magnus shouted mumbling words under his breath

"Because Alec made a deal with his Mum and lost and if he lost he had to have a play date with you" His mum said embracing her son from behind

Magnus growled, stupid Alec why didn't he just win the deal! "What was the deal" Magnus asked

"The deal was that unless Alec made a friend within the week he had to have a play date with you" She said kissing her sons head

"Hmph. I'm going to get ready now then" magnus grumbled entangling himself from his mothers grip

* * *

Alec walked out his house hearing his mum shout "Have fun honey", _fun yeah right. _

Alec slowly walked towards Magnus' front door. He held his breath before knocking on his door, Alec stood there for what seemed like hours before Magnus eventually opened his door. Alec couldn't help but stare at Magnus, he really was fit.

"You just gonna stand there or are you going to come in?" Magnus said sarcastically

"H-hi" Alec said before walking into the house and standing arkwardly in the hallway admiaring the walls which were covered in photos of Magnus at different ages, _he looks adorable!_

Magnus brushed passed Alec walking into what seemed to be the living room, Magnus flopped down onto the sofa and turned the TV on.

"You know you can sit down" Magnus said looking at Alec

"Right" Alec blushed before sitting down in a really comfy chair.

Alec took a deep breath, "I really am sorry for glaring at you in English on Monday" he said looking at his hands

Magnus sighed "Just tell me why you glared at me and then I will forgive you easy as pie" Magnus smiled reassuringly at Alec

Alec blushed "It's not as easy as that though" He replied

"And why ever not?" Magnus said edging closer to Alec

"Cuz...it's embarrassing" Alec blushed remembering his dream then buried his face in his arms.

"Come on now darling it can't be that bad" Magnus said poking Alecs face

"Promise you wont laugh" Alec said quietly

"Promise" Magnus replied sweetly

Alec took a deep breath "You remember in English when I shouted please not there"

"Yeah go on" Magnus said reassuringly

"Well that was because..." Alec blushed deeply "b-because I was dreaming that me and you were kissing and cuddling and that you reached your hand downwards to you know where so I woke and shouted please not there... so because I shouted out I got a detention and I decided to blame it on you for being so darn sexy so I glared at you" Alec said forgetting to breath so ended up out of breath and blushing like a mad man.

* * *

Magnus couldn't believe what he just heard. _Alec was glaring at me because he had a wet dream about me!_ Magnus couldn't help but laugh, "You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Alec pouted, _soo cute,_ Magnus thought "I-I'm sorry darling but I can't help but laugh. I thought you hated me but you were just embarrassed"

"S-so what?" Alec replied blushing

"It's cute that's what" Magnus replied pulling Alec onto the sofa with him where Alec fell with a thud

"Oww Magnus"Alec moaned looking at Magnus before both boys started laughing

"Friends?" Alec asked after calming down a little

"Friends" Magnus replied shacking hands with Alec


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

Sowwy guys but meh is going away on holiday for awhile so i wont be able to update the story in awhile. Please don't hat meh *puppy dog eyes*

I promise as soon as I'm home I will update the story but in the meanwhile sorry ;P

BYEEEEE *glomps*


	8. Sleepyhead

**Hey guys I'M BACK! Yaaayy **

**While I was away I thought of a another story I could do with Magnus and Alec but don't worry I will still be updating this one :)**

**Anyway on with the chapter**

* * *

Magnus couldn't believe what he just heard. _Alec was glaring at me because he had a wet dream about me!_ Magnus couldn't help but laugh, "You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Alec pouted, _soo cute,_ Magnus thought "I-I'm sorry darling but I can't help but laugh. I thought you hated me but you were just embarrassed"

"S-so what?" Alec replied blushing

"It's cute that's what" Magnus replied pulling Alec onto the sofa with him where Alec fell with a thud

"Oww Magnus"Alec moaned looking at Magnus before both boys started laughing

"Friends?" Alec asked after calming down a little

"Friends" Magnus replied shacking hands with Alec

* * *

Alec heard a faint voice from beside his hear "Alec", it sounded familiar. He heard it again louder this time "Alec!". Alec recognized that voice now it was Magnus. Alec slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times before realizing he was leaning on Magnus. Alec blushed, _Crap! I must of fell asleep and o-on Magnus as well!_

_"_Morning sleepyhead have a good sleep?" Alec blushed a deep red, _this is so __embarrassing. _ Alec turned to look at Magnus who still looked as glamorous as before even with bed hair which by the way made him look even fitter. And his eyes, they looked like cat eyes. The guy chuckled "How cute", Alec felt his blush get even worse "A-am not" he said burying his face into his lap.

Alec felt Magnus chuckle a little, Alec eventually sat up and got off Magnus and stretched out like a long cat before asking "What happened?"

"Well we were watching Teen Wolf and you were shouting about how fit Derek was" Alec blushed deeply "And you eventually fell asleep and ended up on my chest" Magnus replied winking at Alec

"E-eh I'm sorry"Alec replied looking at the floor trying to hide his blush with his hair, _OMG! Magnus must now I'm gay now._

"It's fine darling. So anyway I'm guessing your gay then considering the dream and Teen wolf" Magnus replied smirking and raising one eyebrow

Alec jumped and fell off the sofa "Umm..uhh" Alec blushed "Y-yeah" Alec quickly composed himself again sitting on the armchair next to the sofa

"Great! I am too by the way if you couldn't tell" Magnus replied sarcasticly as anyone could tell he was

"Yeah I know. Anyway what's the time?" Alec asked looking around nervously

"Umm one sec" Magnus hopped off the sofa and searched the room for his phone "Aha! There it is. And it is midnight" Magnus replied smiling at Alec

_Crap! I was supposed to be home at 11 Mum's gonna kill me. And I can't tell her we were watching Teen wolf and that I fell asleep on Magnus, shit!_

"Crap! I gotta Mag sorry, I was supposed to be home by 11" Alec said frantically searching the room for his things

"Oh ok then see ya Al" Magnus replied handing Alec his jumper and whispering in his ear "Remember to call me"

Alec blushed "O-ok thanks. See ya at school" Alec replied before shutting the door behind him and heading up to his house

Alec slowly opened the front door and crept upstairs trying not to be noticed by anyone which somehow succeeded and this time Izzy wasn't waiting in his room,_ phew mission success!_

Alec quietly shut his door before heading over to his window to shut it only to see Magnus waving at him from his window. Alec chuckled quietly before waving back and doing silly actions to indicate he was going to bed which made Magnus laugh but then nod whilst picking up a piece of paper and showing it to Alec. Alec blushed frantically after reading the piece of paper that said;

By the way your sleeping face is really cute

your adorable

Alec quickly shut his window and flopped onto his bed snuggling into his pillow, _stupid Mag_ Alec thought before going through the events of the night in his head, eventually falling into a deep sleep.


	9. What happened last night?

Alec quietly shut his door before heading over to his window to shut it only to see Magnus waving at him from his window. Alec chuckled quietly before waving back and doing silly actions to indicate he was going to bed which made Magnus laugh but then nod whilst picking up a piece of paper and showing it to Alec. Alec blushed frantically after reading the piece of paper that said;

By the way your sleeping face is really cute

your adorable

Alec quickly shut his window and flopped onto his bed snuggling into his pillow, _stupid Mag_ Alec thought before going through the events of the night in his head, eventually falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Alec was sleeping soundly in his bed, thankfully with no nightmares, when suddenly Izzy barged into his room and jumped on his bed waking Alec up in a very annoying way.

"Izzy..please just leave me be" Alec moaned turning over in his bed

"Nope, not until you tell me what happened last night"Izzy replied cheekily

At the mention of last night Alec blushed remembering his nap on Magnus, "There's nothing to tell Iz, we became friends that's all" Alec said trying to sound believable but avoiding his sisters eyes,_like I'm going to tell I fell asleep on Mag._

"Aha! Your lying, something did happen I can tell" Izzy replied grinning wildly and pocking Alecs' face.

"I'm not lying Isabelle!" Alec shouted pushing Izzy of him

"Are too! You always avert eye contact when your lying" Izzy replied pouting

"Don't pout at me Iz, it wont work. Now just please leave me alone" Alec groaned chucking a pillow at his sister

"Fine, I'll just ask Magnus" Izzy replied walking out the room slamming the door to make a dramatic exit

Alec froze in shock, _she's asking Magnus?! That's even more embarrassing._

Alec jumped out of bed not bothering to change clothes from the ones he wore yesturday and ran down the stairs after Izzy. At the bottom of the stairs he bumped into Jace spilling his milk everywhere.

"Oi! Look were your going Al now look at me" Jace shouted looking crossly at Alec

Alec had to admit it was quite funny Jace now had milk in his hair and clothes but he had to find Izzy before the worst.

"Sorry Jace but I'm in a rush, have you seen Iz?" Alec asked jogging on the spot

"I can tell your in a "rush" you just spilled my milk everywhere" Jace said making hand gestures to his hair and clothes

"Jace! Just tell me whether you've seen Izzy or not" Alec said impatiently

"Alright alright, she left through the front door a minute ago saying something about Magnus" Jace replied replied yawning

Alec rushed passed Jace, forgetting to say thank you, and flew out the front door and looked at Magnus' house only to see Izzy talking to Magnus.

Alec blushed, _what are they telling each other_, Alecs' heart started beating faster as he approached Izzy and Magnus.

**Magnus POV:**

Magnus had just finished doing his hair, today he had purple tips, when he heard knocking on his front door. Magnus ignored it thinking his mother would get it, but then the knocking came again and then he remembered that his mum was at work.

Magnus sighed then walked down stairs and opened the front door to reveal Alec's sister, Izzy

"Izzy why are you here?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow

"I wanna know what happened last night with you and Al" Izzy said winking at Magnus

"Ok but why don't you just ask Alec?" Magnus questioned leaning against the door frame

"Because he wont tell me, he likes to keep to him self. I mean I had to find out myself he was gay, but that wasn't hard. He was checking out guys when he thought no-one noticed and would shout about how fit Derek was in Teen Wolf" Izzy replied smirking

Magnus laughed "Haha, alright I'll tell you-" Magnus didn't get to finish what he said as he saw Alec behind Izzy looking like a tomato

"N-no I didn't stop lying Izzy!" Alec shouted pouting

Izzy jumped then spun round glaring at Alec "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be at home, and yes you did" Izzy replied

"I'm stopping you! And no your supposed to be at home you're the younger one and no I didn't" Alec shouted glaring at his sister

Magnus watched with amusement, _Alec's so cute_, Magnus chuckled to himself before saying.

"Alright, alright, you two calm down. Now Alec you can't deny about shouting how fit Derek is as you did that last night. And Izzy stop embarrassing Alec" Magnus said running his hand through his spikes.

Izzy laughed "You guys were watching Teen Wolf" Alec blushed and pouted. After a while Izzy calmed down and then said "But I still wanna know what happened last night" She pleaded looking at the two of them.

Alec sighed "Fine! I told Magnus about the dream, we then watched Teen Wolf and I fell asleep on him, happy now!" Alec shouted blushing like a maniac, and storming off, slamming the front door of his house behind him

Izzy stared at Alec in disbelief but then started grinning and laughing "I know I should be angry at him for storming off but that's just hilarious"

Magnus couldn't help laughing either but then said "Izzy your gonna want to talk to Alec to calm him down now you know"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Anyway please stay friends with him" Izzy said before walking into her house

"Of course I will" Magnus replied waving to Izzy as she left

Magnus sighed, _what a busy morning_, he thought before walking into his own house and shutting the door behind him.


	10. Sibling fight

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I was at a camp and I met a real life version of Magnus and he was gay as well!

And until now my computer has been broke. I will definitely update more regular now, sowwy :(

* * *

Magnus couldn't help laughing either but then said "Izzy your gonna want to talk to Alec to calm him down now you know"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Anyway please stay friends with him" Izzy said before walking into her house

"Of course I will" Magnus replied waving to Izzy as she left

Magnus sighed, _what a busy morning_, he thought before walking into his own house and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Alec was sat in his bed knees drawn up to his chest and leaning against the wall, muttering Things about how stupid Izzy was and how he has made a complete fool of himself **again **in front of Magnus.

After awhile Alec stood up and walked over to his window and sat down on the chair by it and stared out at Magnus' bedroom, Alec sighed, _what am I doing it's not like he's going to be there._

Alec swung back on his chair and stared at his blank ceiling, Alec was deep in thought when suddenly Izzy barged into his bedroom. Alec fell of his chair startled "Oww" he moaned moving to sit back up.

"Izzy don't just barge in here and anyway I don't want to talk to you" He said pouting and turning to avert eye contact

"And why not, it wasn't **that **embarrassing" Izzy said sighing and rolling her eyes

"It was. You made me make a complete fool of myself in front of Magnus" Alec shouted

"No I didn't. And anyway he thought it was cute" Izzy said pouting at Alec

"Why would **Magnus **think that I'm cute?!" Alec said glaring at Izzy

For awhile they just stared at each other neither of the blinking until they heard a voice come from behind them...

.."Well why wouldn't I?" Alec blushing spun around stuttering "M-Magnus! What are you d-doing there"

"Alec, darling, this is my bedroom I'm allowed in here" Magnus said smirking at Alec

Izzy started giggling at Alec "Alec you look so ridiculous right now"

Alec glared at Izzy "And who's fault do you think that is" he said

"Now, now Alec no need to get so flustered. It's not her fault that you were too embarrased to tell her what happened." Magnus said winking at Alec

"Well yeah but she still didn't have to go and ask you, that makes it more embarrasing!" Alec said pouting at Magnus

"And why is that she only wants to help you"

"Yeah but she always butts in on my private life and stuff and it gets annoying" Alec said collapsing onto his bed

"I do not!" Izzy said hitting Alec's arm

"Oww! Izzy, that hurt. Magnus she hit me" Alec said glaring at Izzy

"Come on you two your acting like little kids" Magnus said sighing

"Alright but I don't butt in on your private life" She said storming out of Alec's room slamming the door behind her

_Stupid, stupid Izzy!_ "Argh" Alec screamed into his pillow

"Come on darling, cheer up" Magnus said "And come to the window so I can see you clearly"

Alec sighed but obeyed and sat down on the chair by the window sulking

"Now then Alexander you didn't have to go that far, did you?" Magnus said in a soothing tone

"But it's true every time we go somewhere she always butts in on my love life or like my whole family tries to get me to "open up". But that's not going to happen I mean they don't even know I'm gay well apart from Izzy and I would like it to stay that way" Alec said leaning back on his chair sighing

"She's just trying to help you Alec and I think you should apologize to her, alright?" Magnus said smiling gently at Alec "You can do it" He said trying tp reassure him

Alec sighed "A-alright whatever" Alec slowly got up off the chair and walked to Izzy's room knowcking on her door before entering.

"Come in" He heard Izzy say

Alec slowly opened her door to reveal Izzy laying on her bed texting people but still looking upset.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to say that. I-I know that your only trying to help and I appreciate it" Alec said stuttering a bit

Alec stood there in silence for awhile before going to leave the bedroom as he figured Izzy wasn't going to reply, _well I tried._

Alec got to Izzy's door when she said "Alec don't go! I-I'm sorry about earlier too. It's just I like to know what happens with you so I can help you"

Alec turned back around and sat by Izzy on her bed "It's alright" He said while pulling her into an embrace "Friends?"

"Friends" Izzy said smiling up at her big brother

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter but I wanted to ask what you think I should do;**

**a) Have it so Alec goes back to his bedroom and talks to Magnus**

**b)Alec and Izzy end up falling asleep whilst hugging each other**

**or d) I skip forward a few weeks and Alec and Magnus are friends but Magnus has a boyfriend and Alec is jelous as it makes him realise he loves Magnus**

**So which one of the scenarios do you prefer as I'm not sure which one to choose, I think I would go with d but I want my readers opinion as well thank you :D**


	11. I love you

**So I've gone with scenario D **

**:) Hope you enjoy!**

**I decided to use some song lyrics in this (5sos heartbreak girl) but I changed some of the words to make it fit**

* * *

Alec turned back around and sat by Izzy on her bed "It's alright" He said while pulling her into an embrace "Friends?"

"Friends" Izzy said smiling up at her big brother

**A few weeks later... (about 7:00pm)**

Alec was led on his bed feeling depressed and annoyed that he wasn't the one with Magnus, not that stupid Luke._ I mean he's perfect but that just makes me more jealous, how can everyone be that perfect!_

_You call me up _

___It's like a broken record_

Alec felt his phone vibrate he pulled it out to see who was calling and no suprise - Magnus. Alec moaned but answered the call

"Hey Mag"

"Hey Alec"

"What's up?"

_Saying he's so perfect that no one can be as perfect as him_

"Nothing really just wanted to talk about Luke, I mean he's sooo perfect." Magnus said chuckling "You aren't annoyed right Al?" Magnus asked sounding worried

_And you end laughing_

"No of course I'm not. And I've got to go now bye" Alec said trying to disguise his hurt, of course I'm annoyed, I_ love you and there you go bragging about your "perfect boyfriend"!_

_I end up lying_

___Cuz I'm just a sucker for anything that you do_

"See ya Al. Thanks for being a friend" Magnus said hanging up the phone

_And when the phone call finally ends you say thanks for being a friend_

Alec threw his phone across the room and screamed into his pillow, _I can't do this, I want to be more than a friend!_

_And were going in circle again and again_

Alec started to cry into his pillow eventually drifting off to sleep

**About an hour later**

Alec was stood out side Magnus' house talking with him and he was saying "What do you mean you love me, were just friends and I don't like you that way and I never will" after saying that Magnus slammed the door in his face.

Alec slowly walked towards his house and that was when he heard the voices again, see no-one loves you, I bet if your family found out they would be disgusted!

Alec suddenly fell out his bed screaming and thrashing but stopped when he realized he was in his bedroom, shakily he got up and led back on his bed.

_It was only a dream, only a dream, but to dream that though..._

**A week later**

Alec was sat in his bed holding his phone debating whether he should call/text Magnus to say that he's sorry, _I know it's wrong of me to ignore him it's just when I'm with him I get so jealous and I can't deal with this, and the dreams haven't been stopping there even more frequent now._

Alec felt his phone vibrate it was a text from Magnus. Alec nervously read it;

_Alexander stop ignoring me!_

_I don't know what I've done_

_What's wrong I'm your friend, I'm here for you_

Alec punched his bed,_ that's the problem I'm a friend to you nothing more, nothing less._ Alec felt something running down his cheek,_ I'm crying why? I shouldn't be crying I'm the older brother._

**Izzy's POV**

Izzy was stood out side Alec's room and heard him crying, she didn't know what was wrong though. _I knew he wasn't hanging around with Magnus anymore and I thinks Magnus has a boyfriend but I thought they had broken up and why would would Alec stop hanging around with them._

Izzy couldn't handle Alec like this, he was usually so brave but now he's screaming every night and crying during the day, _I don't know what to do._

Izzy slowly walked back to her room deciding it was better for Alec to be alone right now, she led back on her bed holding her phone and decided to call Magnus.

It rang a few times but Magnus picked it up eventually

"Hey Magnus it's Izzy"

"Izzy thank god, do you know what's up with Alec?"

"No that's why I phoned you, I thought you might know" She sound sounding worried

"No I'm sorry Iz but I don't"

"Oh ok it's just he's never like this and his dreams there becoming more frequent and whenever I pass his room it sounds like he's crying. And I don't know what to do, he's usually so brave" Izzy said on the verge of tears

"Izzy calm down it's alright, I'll try to talk to him alright" Magnus said soothingly

"A-alright thanks Mag" Izzy said trying to stop her tears

**Magnus' POV**

When the phone call ended Magnus walked to his bedroom window to see if he could see Alec but he couldn't, _Alec what's the matter, I'm worried._

Magnus got out his phone and texted Alec;

_Alec please talk to me_

_I'll be waiting outside your house so please come and talk_

_I want to see if your alright_

_Izzy said your dreams are getting worse_

Magnus waited for a reply but he figured after awhile that he wasn't getting one so he tried calling him, _Alec please pick up, please._

The call went to voice mail but Magnus wasn't giving up so he called Alec again, no answer. _This is the last time I'll try_, the phone rang a few times but eventually was answered

"Alec?" Magnus said sounding worried

No reply

"Alec please answer me" Magnus pleaded

"What do you want Magnus?" Alec asked

_He sounds like he's been crying_ "Darling please come talk to me I'll be waiting outside. I'll wait the whole day if I have to" Magnus said

"Maybe bye" Alec said before hanging up

Magnus put his coat on before going outside

**Alecs' POV**

Alec quicly ended the call, _now what do I do, I know Magnus and I know that he'll wait the whole day if he has too._

_But I don't want to talk to him,_ Alec moaned, _fine I guess I'll have to_

Alec put his coat on and headed downstairs, when he got to the front door he took a deep breath before opening the door, _it'll be all right._

Alec walked slowly towards Magnus

"H-hey Mag" He said trying to smile

"Alec you look terrible" Magnus said looking worried

"I'm fine just what do you want?" Alec asked sounding impatient "Surely you have to get back to "perfect" Luke" Alec said sarcastically

"Alexander! Don't talk like that." Magnus said scolding Alec "Anyway we broke up" Magnus said

"Eh wait why? He was perfect wasn't he" Alec asked, _great I bet I've ruined it for him._

_"_Well I found him too perfect. Anyway why were you ignoring me?!" Magnus asked sternly

"Just leave it Mag I don't want to talk about it" Alec said

"Alexander tell me why you were ignoring me!" Magnus shouted grabbing Alec

"Fine! It's because I love you and you were with that stupid Luke guy and I was jealous and just argh!" Alec shouted before sinking down onto the floor and burying his head into his arms to stop Magnus seeing him cry

"Oh Alec I'm sorry. I-I should of realized, the perfect guy was standing right before me. I'm sorry Alec but I realize it now, I realize how stupid I've been" Magnus said sitting next to Alec and hugging him "I love you Alec and I should of realized it earlier" He said kissing the top of his head

"Really?" Alec asked slowly looking up at Magnus

"Really, really. Now lets go get you cleaned up" Magnus said smiling at Alec and wiping away his tears

"A-alright" Alec said letting Magnus help him up

Alec slowly followed Magnus up to his his bathroom,_ does he really love me or is he just lying to make me feel better,_ Alec sighed.

"Come on Alec darling cheer up" Magnus said wiping Alec's tears away

"Thanks Mag" Alec said smiling at Magnus

"My pleasure" Magnus replied "Now then wanna watch a movie whilst relaxing on the sofa"

"Sounds like a plan" Alec said letting Magnus lead him by the hand

Magnus wanted to ask Alec about his dreams but decided to leave it alone for now, as Alec needed to be cheered up

Alec went and sat on the sofa whilst making popcorn,_ this can't be real why would Magnus break up with Luke and then say he loves me  
_

Magnus came in with the popcorn and started the movie before sitting next to Alec and entwining their hands

""Magnus was it my fault you broke up with Luke?" Alec said averting Magnus' eyes

"No Alec it wasn't your fault. It just didn't feel right with him, after awhile I just got bored but when I'm with you I'm never bored" Magnus said smiling at Alec

"But I was such a jerk to you a-" Alec was cut off by Magnus

"Alec look me in the eyes" Alec turned his head so he was looking Magnus in the eyes "I love you. Not Luke not anyone, just you."

Alec blushed a bit "I-I love you too"

Magnus leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Alec stiffened up at first but relaxed against Magnus, their kiss was short but sweet. After the kiss Alec led his head down on Magnus' chest and Magnus changed his position so his head was on the arm rest with his legs either side of Alec with Alecs head on his chest then they both watched the movie feeling exhausted but loving every moment of it.


End file.
